El verdadero Ciel
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Si te dijera que Ciel Phantomhive tenía un hermano ¿lo creerías? ¿Quién es el otro hijo de la familia Phantomhive? ¿Qué fue del hermano de Ciel?


_Vi una teoría que decía que Ciel tuvo un hermano. Después de analizarla, revisar algunos capítulos del manga y un capítulo del anime de la temporada Book of Circus me di cuenta de que es verdad. Ciel tuvo un hermano. No puedo creer que fui tan ciega, es bastante evidente._

 _La imagen portada del fic la dibujó mi hermana, pero la modifiqué un poco._

* * *

 **El verdadero Ciel**

Ciel Phantomhive. Un niño mucho mejor que yo. Siempre, en todo momento, mostraba su gran sonrisa, todo el mundo lo amaba, era imposible para los adultos el no quererlo. Era el favorito.

Yo, en cambio, era el que nadie conocía. Si les cuentan a alguien que la familia Phantomhive tenía dos niños, nadie recordaría al segundo, sólo recuerdan a Ciel. ¿Quién conoce mi nombre? Porque mientras él y nuestros padres salían, yo me quedaba en la mansión, solo con la servidumbre. Mi salud no me permitía salir.

Le tenía envidia. Él era el perfecto, el reconocido, el que tenía un futuro.

Las veces en las que yo llamaba más atención que Ciel era cuando me preguntaban si me encontraba bien. Mi salud siempre fue delicada. Y aunque nuestros padres nos amaban a los dos de igual forma, sé que deseaban que yo fuera como él. Me amaban, pero Ciel era el verdadero heredero de la familia.

Cuando yo podía salir a jugar, sólo me mantenía apartado, temeroso. Ciel siempre estaba ahí, sonriéndome, animándome a jugar con él. En un bello campo, Ciel se hizo una corona de flores, corrió hacia mí y me ofreció una, con su resplandeciente sonrisa. La acepté. Porque a pesar de mi envidia, también amaba mucho a Ciel. Era mi hermano gemelo después de todo.

Una noche en la que mi salud me lo permitió, salí con mi familia a una fiesta importante, llena de gente importante. Yo tenía miedo, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con tantas personas. Me protegía tras de mi padre, aferrándome a sus ropas. Pero Ciel era diferente, él era inquieto, corría de un lado a otro, lo que obligaba a padre a seguirlo por todo el salón. Padre lo miraba al lado derecho suyo y yo permanecía en su lado izquierdo, oculto tras de él.

Un extraño hombre se acercó, un tal "Barón Kelvin" Yo, al verlo, un mal presentimiento me recorrió, así que me oculté aún más, pero Ciel no lo hizo.

—Un placer conocerlo Barón kelvin. Soy Ciel.— habló mi hermano, con su resplandeciente sonrisa y ojos tiernos. Yo permanecí oculto.

—Discúlpelo, es un poco tímido con los extraños.— habló papá, refiriéndose a mí—. Su salud es frágil, por eso no lo llevo a muchos lugares.

En ese momento, Ciel vio algo a distancia y salió corriendo hacia él.

—¡Ah, tío Chlaus!— corrió a abalanzarse a los brazos de él.

Padre también se acercó, yo con él, ignorando por completo a ese Barón Kelvin, lo cual me alegró, ya que me daba miedo en verdad. Padre saludó a Chlaus, realmente estábamos felices de verlo, él cargó a Ciel y yo estaba al lado de nuestro padre, tomándolo de la mano. Padre me miraba, tratando de animarme también.

Alguien tan tímido como yo no era digno de llevar el apellido Phantomhive.

Ciel era muy valiente, pero yo, en las noches tormentosas, en las que las pesadillas me aterraban, iba a la habitación de mis padres y ellos me abrazaban. Padre, madre, siento no haber sido tan buen hijo como Ciel.

Ellos fueron asesinados.

Pasé mucho tiempo en una jaula. Dolía, tenía miedo. Los demás niños estaban muriendo. Pero no estaba solo. Ciel estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome. Él era tan valiente.

—No te preocupes.— me decía, sujetando mi mano—.¡Yo te protegeré!

Ver su cara dulce, su sonrisa segura, me hacía pensar que todo estaría bien. Yo... aún lo tenía a mi lado. Su mano cálida junto a la mía.

Nos separaron.

—¡No! ¡No me lleven!— gritó Ciel con desesperación, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí. Yo también intenté alcanzarlo.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al ver cómo esos adultos lo apartaban de mí. Entonces vi a mi querido hermano llorar, él que era tan fuerte. Estaba muriendo.

—¡Ciel!— grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya era tarde.

Una daga clavada en el estomago mató a mi hermano. Lo último que escuché de él fueron sus gritos de agonía. Lo vi morir.

Un demonio apareció, mató a todos. Le vendí mi alma por venganza y él tomó mi mano.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— me preguntó aquel demonio con su tenebrosa voz.

—Mi nombre es...— comencé a responder, aún con dudas.

Pero ¿Quién conocía mi nombre en realidad?

—Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. El único que heredará la mansión del Conde Phantomhive.

No me importa. No me importa si hay cuatro tumbas, de mi madre, de mi padre, de Ciel y mía. Ciel Phantomhive murió aquella vez, es verdad, pero ¿quién sabe eso?

Todos me recibieron con ese nombre.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Realmente eres tú ¡¿no es así?!— Lizzy me abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo no podía decirle la verdad.

—... Estoy en casa, Lizzy.

Todo lo que alguna vez fue de mi hermano ahora es mío. Incluyéndola. Yo me robé el futuro de Ciel.

Aún puedo verlo por las noches, diciendo que soy un bobo, que nadie me pidió que buscara venganza. Me abraza en sueños.

—Lo sé.— le respondo, cabizbajo.

—Si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué buscas venganza— me pregunta—. con el poder que ganaste sacrificándome?— lo veo con las ropas ensangrentadas, mirándome con desprecio—. Debido a que hiciste esa elección muchas personas fueron sacrificadas.

En mis pesadillas, todos ellos me miran, todos los que murieron por mi venganza, también veo a mis padres.

Soy egoísta. Hago esto por mí mismo.

No me importa si tomo la identidad de mi hermano, no me importa si entierro a mi antiguo yo.

Nadie conocía el nombre del niño que solía ser.

¿Había un segundo hijo?

En todo caso, ambos están muertos.

Yo soy el único Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
